


maybe not today

by itsbixbybxtch



Series: today's no good, maybe tomorrow? [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M, MJ is a guy in Noir's universe, MJ is totally not loosely based on John Mulaney at all, Period-Typical Homophobia, probably historically inaccuarate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbixbybxtch/pseuds/itsbixbybxtch
Summary: In which Peter Benjamin Parker falls in love with a certain redhead.





	maybe not today

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SLIGHT INAPPROPRIATE LANGUAGE
> 
> sorry for any historical inaccuracies. i hope you like this fic. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: a bit of inapporiate language.
> 
> i'm sorry if any of this is historically inaccurate. this is created solely for fun purposes only.

**THEY MET AT A CAFE.**

     The morning so far was rather pleasant. In quietest corner sat Peter, humming softly to himself over the latest newspaper with a cup of eggnog in his hand. As he pushed his glasses away from the dangerous edge of his nose, a soft but masculine voice surprised him.

     "Hey,"

     Peter looked up carefully, surprised to see a man in a dark suit standing next to his table. "Hello?"

     "The name's Marvis John Watson." The man smiled, freckles decorating his dimples. "Mind if I sit with you, handsome?"

     Peter blinked. _"What?"_

He was just called 'handsome'. Which, the word itself was fine (though he hardly considered himself good looking or attractive) but he was being called handsome _by a guy._

 _Maybe he's just being polite._ Peter thought to himself.  _He probably didn't mean it **that** way._

     "Never been flirted at haven't you?" The man (What was his name again? God, what a long name that was - he has already forgotten it) smile seem to deepen as if the original smile wasn't already so big (and deep).

     Peter blinked again. _Maybe the guy just has a few screws loose in his brain?_

"Are you drunk?" Peter suddenly asked. After realising what he just said, he quickly apologised, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it -"

     "Nah, it fine." The man waved it off. "I get it a lot. Still, can I sit with you or are you going to keep on staring at me?"

     "Yeah, uh... sure." Peter interrupted quickly, mentally cursing himself for staring. "You can have seat. W-what was your name again?"

     "Marvis John Watson. Quite a mouthful, I know." He winked, sitting down across the table. "The cute ones call me MJ though."

     Peter almost choked on his saliva. "The _what_ now?"  _Fuck, maybe this guy **is** serious._

     "Um, never mind about that." The man, no  _MJ_  flashed him a bashful smile (this fella seemed to smile every ten seconds) as he sat down. "You can call me MJ though. What's your name?"

     "Peter," he said hoarsely, folding the newspaper away.

     "Petah?" 

     Peter coughed. "Peter," he tried again, "Peter Benjamin Parker."

     "Ooh, nice name. Really simple compared to my name." MJ laughed with a tint of bitterness in his voice. "Not sure what my parents were thinking when they named me."

     "Is that so? Well, Peter Benjamin Parker is still a bit of a mouthful sometimes if you ask me..." Peter's voice trailed off, wondering how to keep the awkwardness out of this conversation as much as possible. "I think Marvis John Watson has a nice ring to it."

     "You do?"

      "Yeah uh," he grinned sheepishly, keeping his head down to hide his sudden blush and embarrassment. "I think it does."

     "Oh," MJ frowned and reached into his pockets. As he flipped a handful of cards saying, "I'm uh... I'm afraid I don't have a card for that."

     "A card?" Peter raised one of his eyebrows, intrigued. "Whatever for?"

     "Huh, I'm afraid don't have a card for that either." He sighed. "What if I told you this? I don't like women."

     "Maybe the right one hasn't come along?"

     "That's what everyone's been saying for the last ten years." MJ shoved the cards back into a pocket form his suit. "And frankly, I'm tired of waiting. Oh, and you owe me a drink..."

     "A drink? I don't owe you a drink."

     "You forgot to pay at the cash register."

     "I did?" _Ah, shit._

     "Yeah, you did. Anyway -"

     Peter cut him off. "-You're asking me out aren't you."

     MJ refused to meet his eyes, Peter took that as a yes.

     "What you're doing is illegal. You hear me? I-L-L-E-G-A-L. Men don't date other men."

     "It-it's not like you _have_ to do it." MJ quickly piped up before adding calmly, "You don't have to go on a date with me."

     "God, I haven't finished. Seeing that I owe you a drink," Peter sighed, "I'll go on a date with you."

     "You'll really do that?"

     Peter began to gather his things. "Saturday at 6 P.M. Meet me outside this place." Before walking away from the table, he quickly turned back. "Don't make me regret this decision."

     MJ smiled. "Never in a million years."


End file.
